Data storage techniques have been an aspect of computer hardware and software systems since the earliest days of computer technology. Traditional data storage techniques have been developed to accommodate systems in which storage is scarce or otherwise at a premium. For example, systems with limited memory may employ a relational database. Such a database may enable a system to efficiently use its limited memory space through data orthogonalization, but may lead to slower read and write operations from accessing multiple tables, resolving foreign keys, and so forth. Advances in storage technology have provided computer memory with larger storage capacity at a lower cost. However, the continued use of traditional data storage techniques may lead to delays in data access operations, particularly in large data storage environments.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.